Amor
by Mizar Tenjo
Summary: Por el se sufre, por el miles de corazones se despedazan, pero también por el se vive, se busca y se goza.


_**Inazuma Eleven Go.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Song-fic.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hurt/Comfort / AU / Comedia / Lime.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Advertencia: parejas yaoi/hetero, palabras subidas de tono, Lime.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Decleimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece ni la música incluída, sólo la historia sin fines de lucro o por algo a cambio.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **«Amor: Sentimiento de vivo afecto e inclinación hacia una persona o cosa a la que se le desea todo lo bueno.»**_

 _ **. . . . .**_

 _ **~Empecemos bien el año, con una historia de mi pareja favorita.**_

 _ **Disfruten la lectura.~**_

 _ **. . . . .**_

 _ **~Te hubieras ido antes - Julión Álvarez.~**_

 _«A pesar de todo, todo lo que hiciste, todo aquello que hacías solo para llamar mi atención ¿termina así? »_ las flores en su mano, margaritas, blancas como la "pureza" de aquella chica tímida y linda, cayeron al suelo esparciendo sus pétalos sueltos.

Un nudo en la garganta, un remolino de pensamientos en su mente de los momentos que había estado con ella en secreto.

 _El primer día de clases, después de la ceremonia de inicio en donde él, Shindou Takuto había dado el discurso, le pidió a la joven Akane Yamana que fueran pareja, ya que desde pequeños se conocían por ser vecinos en la misma calle._

 _Desde chico, la miraba como jugaba sola en el patio de su casa con sus muñecas, y como era molestado por otros niños, siendo el en una ocasión junto a Kirino Ranmaru, su amigo desde que tiene memoria, se interpusieron para defenderla, recibindo ambos golpes por parte de los otros niños mayores que ellos._

—¿No escuchaste? Ella me ama a mi, entiéndelo Takuto —volviendo de su recuerdo, sin siquiera haber prestado atención de lo que Atsushi había dicho, sólo las últimas palabras —soy más hombre que tu, marica —.

Aquello detonó la bomba que pocas veces era detonada; la sangre corriendo por su labio inferior a la mejilla y caer al suelo, mezclándose con las otras que salían de su nariz.

Una patada en el estómago, sus manos se aferraron a sus costados, tratando de aminorar los golpes a su abdomen que lo hacían vomitar sangre, Minamisawa solo reía ante lo que veía, a su ex-capitan en el suelo, llorando como bien lo recordaba.

—¡Levantate marica! ¡Pelea como el bastardo que eres! —Akane por más que forcejeaba el brazo de Atsushi quien seguía gritándole a Shindou, este sólo la hizo aún lado con un movimiento.

—¡Tú no te metas o te irá peor que el! Recuerda cual es tu lugar aquí —grito causando lágrimas en la chica de orbes lilas, quien hace unos momentos se derretía en las manos de Minamisawa ante sus caricias y besos.

—¿Cómo...Cómo te atreves a hablarle así? —molesto y con su mirada rojiza en el suelo, las lágrimas fluían sin cesar —¿por qué... Por qué Akane te fuiste con él? —mirandola, la joven desvió en segundos su mirada.

 _Sus salidas secretas, mensajes ocultos y más, detalles que Shindou poco a poco comenzaba a hacer después de ver en verdad la aceptación de Yamana, al verla en los partidos, con el hecho de haberse metido como ayudante de equipo._

 _Sus fotografías, aquellas que plasmaban todo lo que ella quería y deseaba. Su primer beso en los vestuarios, cuando Tenma había olvidado las llaves de su hogar y ella, por creer que ya no había nadie, se adentro, topandose con Takuto sin camisa, cambiándose de ropa._

 _Siendo atraída a su cuerpo y pegada contra la pared, nunca pensó que Takuto escondiera muy bien ese lado suyo. Sus rosados labios rosaron suavemente los otros, empezando un revolotear de mariposas en su estómago y el despertar de un deseo._

 _Sus manos se enredaron en los cabellos castaños y rizados de Takuto, quien pasó las manos de la pared a la cintura delgada de ella, apegandola a él._

 _El calor de ambos, un fuego que crecía, la cual acabo en un instante, al escuchar el sonido del hombre de la limpieza que comenzaba sus labores, tomando las llaves dejadas en la banca en medio de los casilleros, Akane salió corriendo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, un calor en su interior y el crecer de una necesidad._

— _¿Pasa algo Akane? —cuestiono Aoi notando el rubor de su amiga._

— _Na... Nada... —bajando la mirada y caminar a paso rápido._

—¿Quieres saber por qué te dejo? ¿En verdad? Te lo diré —tomando la muñeca de Akane y atraerla a él —por que yo le doy lo que tu no, por que yo estoy con ella mientras tú solo estás de marica llorando por todo —.

—¡Dejalo en paz ya! —soltandole una bofetada que torno a rojo la mejilla de Atsushi, este río sin soltar la aún muñeca de Yamana.

—Solo le digo la verdad cariño —tomandole el rostro con fuerza, obligándola a verlo —¿a caso lo prefieres a él que a mi? —dejando su muñeca y pasarla por las caderas de ella, comenzando a descender.

Un leve gemido salió de sus labios, aferrándose con fuerza a los brazos de Atsushi, quien río ante aquello.

—Eres un buen marica Takuto, seguro tendrás a alguien quien te amecomo eres —bromeo al tiempo que le daba la mano a Takuto para que se levantará —por última vez, no seas idiota y deja a mi "novia" si no quieres que pase algo peor que esto —.

Limpiándose con el mango de su camisa, sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer, miro por última vez a Akane y otro recuerdo le vino a su mente.

Aquellos ojos felices, llenos de vida que miraban todo a su alrededor en busca de una buena fotografía, que a pesar de ser callada y reservada, daba un gran apoyo al equipo con sus vídeos y fotos para mejorar sus tácticas, ver sus errores y crear nuevas técnicas.

Ahora, sólo eran ojos sumergidos en tristeza, alegres solo cuando a Atsushi se le antojaba, por que era así, no por que la amara, sino por jugar con ella.

Salió de aquel lugar con no sólo la nariz y labios rotos, sino también con el corazón, uno que formó un cariño en amor, y que en un minuto, fue destrozado por aquella que sin querer, lo enamoro y luego boto como si nada, como si sólo hubiera sido por un rato.

Nadie dijo nada, sólo el sonido de la pueeta, sus pasos y las respiraciones, eso era todo _._

 _ **. . . . .**_

 _ **[Me dediqué a perderte - Alejandro Fernández.]**_

 _ **Meses después...**_

Tocaba el piano en aquella gran mansión a la cual se habían mudado cuando el empezaba la secundaria, los días normales como todos, las prácticas, escuela y las clases extraescolares.

Su ama de llaves al verlo llegar aquel día con aquellas heridas casi le da un infarto, mintiendo, aplacó la angustia de aquella mujer que lo crío desde que era un retoño.

Unos días de reposo por las heridas internas y todo volvió a su lugar; Tenma junto a los demás se habían alarmado al saber que tuvo un "accidente" sin permitir ni una visita, sólo a su único y mejor amigo, quien sabía por su boca la verdad de todo: Ranmaru Kirino, quien lo acompaño en su dolor.

Comenzado a salir como solían hacerlo antes de la relación secreta con Yamana, quien aún seguía con Minamisawa, y este a su vez con Kurama, parecía que todo iba bien, Akane seguían tomando foto y vídeo en los entrenamientos y saludaba con algo de timidez a Shindou.

—Toma un chocolate, te levantará el ánimo —sonrío Kirino dándole la barra de chocolate , el cual tenía una nota escrita con rosa, algo ya habitual en Ranmaru, quien tenía su cuarto igual de ese color, siendo sólo Takuto esto, sus hermanas y madre.

—Bien chicos —llamo la atención el entrenador Endou —una semana más seria la ceremonia de inauguración para el torneo Futbol Frontier Internacional Visión 2, por lo que debemos estar preparados para él —.

Palabras de aliento, una hora más de entrenamiento y una ducha.

El agua recorriendo sus cuerpos, sus respiraciones siendo una sola asi como sus latidos agitados, extasiados por la pasión, adrenalina y el deseo; los demás habían quedado en ir a darse un "chapuzón" en la posada donde Tenma vivía, ya que los últimos días el tiempo era favorable y la mayoría fue.

 _ **«Después del entrenamiento, quiero darme una ducha ¿vienes?»**_

Unidos, sus labios saboreaban los ajenos, sus lenguas explorando aquellas cavidades húmedas que los excitaban cada vez más; el sol aún en el cielo, las aves surcando los cielos y la gente yendo y viniendo.

—Te amo... Te amo... —repetia una y otra vez Ranmaru por cada caricia y beso fuera de lugar en su cuerpo por parte de Takuto, quien parecía ser el que disfrutaba más que Kirino.

Los minutos pasaban, tiempo en el que los suspiros, el deseo y el amor gobernaban a ambos jóvenes.

 _ **Una semana después...**_

—Silencio, hacen riendo atrás —llamo la atención a Tenma y Shinsuke, quienes nerviosas hablaban de la emocion que invadía sus cuerpos y que salía en casa palabra.

—Shindou también está emocionado por este momento —afirmo Tenma, sorprendiendo a Shindou quien asintió a su afirmación, recordando todo lo que habían pasado hasta llegar a aquel momento.

Los mencionados pasaban de uno al frente, hasta tener una fila de once jugadores, ni más ni menos.

—¿Ellos? ¿Solo ellos? —cuestionaban las personas, aumentando su duda de quienes eran los otros ocho jugadores que en su vida habían visto o escuchado.

—Jamas había escuchado hado de ellos —comento Kirino.

—Tal vez son jugadores extraordinarios que no hemos conocido —defendio Sangoku.

—Que emoción, ver nuevos jugadores —algo alegre dijo Shinsuke.

—Para celebrar este nuevo equipo, tendremos un partido de exhibición —confirmo el entrenador sin nada más.

 _«¿Por qué me llama tanto la atención este tipo? »_ se preguntaba una y otra vez Shindou mirando sobre el hombro al chico alto de cabellos blancos, quien parecía sentir su mirar.

—Muy bien chicos, se que apenas nos estamos conociendo —comenzo a hablar Shindou llamando la atención de los presentes.

El partido fue todo un fracasó para el nuevo Inazuma Eleven, la gente saliendo con total desilusión y con mal comentarios para el equipo, que a la mayoría de este, ni les afectaba.

—Shindou... —susurro triste Kirino al ver como su querido amigo y pareja soltaba el llanto con fuerza, siendo tranquilizado por Tenma y Kyousuke.

Pero, sus orbes azules cual cielo se posaron en los orbes magenta del portero, quien antes de salir de la cancha, miro a Shindou.

 _«Ese equipo es un desastre... »_ pensó con rabia como la mayoría de los jugadores y espectadores.

Pasando los días de entrenamiento, Shindou no llamaba, mensajeaba o siquiera visitaba a Kirino, siendo todo lo contrario a este, quien tuvo que solicitarle a Sorano el favor de entregarle una carta.

—Hare lo que pueda, Shindou a estado de muy mal genio —comento Aoi al defensa.

—¿Vamos al cine? —escucho tras suyo después de despedirse de la manager, girándose para ver a Kariya, quien parecía ver el suelo con curiosidad —hay una buena película que seguro te va a gustar —siguio hablando sin verle a los ojos.

—El entrenamiento de hoy fue pesado, prefiero ir a casa a descansar un poco —mintió, siendo en verdad que quería ir a casa para intentar hablar con Shindou por teléfono.

Un suspiro de decepción soltó Kariya, encogindose de hombros e irse con Hikaru y Shinsuke, quienes parecían darle ánimos al de cabellos cyan.

 _El tiempo transcurrido, los partidos para la clasificación pasaron como agua, aún con oponentes fuertes, obstáculos por parte del equipo y todo lo que les rodea, todo empezaba a funcionar e ir por la misma dirección, como los engranes de una máquina._

— _¡No puedo! —se escuchó por el pasillo, sollozos tratando de ser callados._

 _Shindou sin mirar a Kirino, quien trataba de hablar con el, aunque sea una vez después de semanas. Ambos pasaron de una relación amistad-amor, a una de rempimie todo completo de todo._

— _No tengo tiempo Kirino, lo siento —camino al cuarto de entrenamiento, dejando a Kirino solo en el pasillo._

—¿No recordabas eso, verdad? —sacando de sus pensamientos a Takuto, quien ahora parecía sufrir lo que Kirino había sufrido —bien dicen que todo se regresa —sus lágrimas en sus orbes no podían ser ocultas más tiempos, le era imposible no sentir lo mismo que Shindou, a quien aún amaba ¿o sólo sentía lástima?

—Se que falle, lo acepto, admito que te trate mal, pero entiende que... —.

—¿Entender que? ¿Qué más quieres que entienda? Dios... —sus ojos pasaban de un lado al otro, su mano o última por un momento su rostro, evitando que las lágrimas fluyesen por su rostro —tu nunca me diste la oportunidad de ayudarte, de cargar tu peso —.

Silencio, sólo eso en aquella noche de media luna. Siquiera el sonido de los grillos había, todo era tranquilo, tenso y muy doloroso para ambos.

—Amigos... Eso eramos, amigos y lo único que podemos ser... —ahora Kirino era quien dejaba solo a Takuto en esa noche.

 _ **. . . . .**_

 _ **[David Archuleta - Crush.]**_

 _ **Seis mes después del torneo GCG...**_

 _«¿Nervioso? No, no lo... »._

—Estas nervioso —como si pudieran escuchar lo que piensa, dijeron al unisono Nozaki, Minaho y Manabe, quienes junto a él, esperaban ser recogidos por el entrenador Endou e ir con Tenma y los demás.

Después de la final en el universo, haber salvado la galaxia de un terrible destino y ser coronados como los mejores en toda la historia, ahora les tocaba a cada uno escribir en la historia de la tierra su propio logro.

Nozaki se encontraba entre las mejores de toda Asia y parte de Europa, viajando a competencia e ir poco a poco coronandocele como: "la reina del balón". Manabe, habiendo pasado por un largo proceso de decisiones, optó por estudiar en Alemania junto a los mejores para llegar a ser el mejor en cálculo y su rama.

Minaho, aún ganándose el corazón de Manabe, quien levemente tornaba sus mejillas cuando Kazuto estaba cerca, se encontraba en el inicio de cursos en Londres para seguir su sueño de ser el mejor detective de todos, y poner el nombre de su padre en lo alto.

Aferrados de los asientos venían Hayato, Morimura y Kusaka, quien parecía vomitar en una bolsa de papel.

—Cuanto tiempo ¿miren como han crecido? —abrazaba uno por un Endou como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida —vamos que todos los esperan ansiosos —tomando algunas maletas y ponerlas en la cajuela.

— _¡Qué estúpido al dejarte! ¡¿Acaso no ve que lo hiciste por un bien?!—reclamaba con los ojos casi echando lumbre._

 _Muchas veces había visto molesto a Ibuki, pero nunca enojado a como lo veía ahora. Al final, el portero y el centrocampista se habían vuelto amigos y grandes compañeros de equipo, más, algo crecía dentro del pecho de Munemasa, un calor que tenía nombre y forma._

— _Yo me lo busque, debo aceptarlo —decia resignado y con toda la razón Takuto, el se busco eso, en vez de hablar con la verdad._

— _Es sólo un estúpido que no vio lo que dejó ir, sólo por... Por babosadas —tronando sus nudillos, Munemasa parecía león encerrado._

Desde su partida a Ámerica, Munemasa llamaba cada día a Shindou para hablar con el de lo que sea, y en caso que no pudiera, le enviaba un mensaje.

— _Estas enomorado —resumio rápidamente Minaho._

— _¿Qué dices? Claro que no, es una sólida amistad —rechazaba la idea de estar enamorado de quien en un principio le caía en la punta del hígado._

— _Rechazar la idea no es más que aceptarla, pero, tu solo te engañas —fue lo último que dijo para seguir leyendo un poco._

 _«Shindou... Yo no... »_ pensaba con un tanto miedo.

— _No volveré a enamorar, jamás —._

Gruñó empuñando con fuerza, y sin darse cuenta, se encontraban ya delante de la mansión de Takuto, donde dentro de esta los esperaban con gran cantidad de coloridos globos, serpentinas y detalles, comida y pastelillos, bebidas y un sin fin de preguntas y relatos.

El primero en salir por la puerta fue Tenma acompañado de Tsurugi, tras de ellos los demás, incluso Kirino y Kariya, pero Shindou no se veía por ningún lado. Alegria y un sin fin de risas reinaron el salón principal, pero no veía la sonrisa que el esperaba.

—Takuto está en el salón de música —dijo la madre del jóven centrocampista a quien había sacado todos sus rasgos —¿Ibuki cierto? Soy la madre de Takuto —.

No sabía por qué, pero trago seco como si estuviera haciendo el examen de admisión a la universidad, temblaba y la voz se le había ido de la fragata.

—Munemasa Ibuki, un gusto —solto en un grito, llamando la atención de algunos y hacer reír levemente a la mujer —disculpe —.

—No tienes por qué estar nervioso, muchos piensan que tanto el padre de Takuto como yo somos rígidos y muy especiales, pero no es así —su sonrisa amable y sincera le recordó a la de Shindou, dándole confianza.

—Ire a saludarle, espero no le moleste —.

—Tambien a estado nervioso, incluso se equivocó de ropa poniendo diseño el uniforme del Earth Eleven —rio recordando como andaba apresurado de un lado al otro.

— _Seguro hay "chicas" lindas... —escuchando la voz molesta de Takuto con respeto a la palabra "chicas"._

— _Bueno... Supongo que sí —porristas, aquellas que no podían faltar, Hana de cabellos dorados y bellos ojos plata lo había invitado a salir —hay una que —._

— _¿Sales con alguien? —interrumpio Takuto._

— _Una porrista me invitó a salir para conocer los alrededores —._

— _Se han de ver bien juntos —._

— _¿Te pasa algo? —._

 _«¿Pasarme algo? »_ sus dedos se deslizaban por las teclas negras y blancas del piano, recordado, pasando por su mente todo lo que había vivido durante el tiempo que entro en secundaria, sus experiencias en el futbol.

Cada tonada, era una experiencia diferente, un momento todo de lucha, dolor, desesperación, miembros en los que quería dejar todo y rehusarse a salir, pero, una pequeña luz lo hizo cambiar, ver todo desde otro punto, desde la vista de la esperanza.

No necesitaba ver aquello que conocía desde pequeño, cada pieza en el piano.

Metido en su mundo, donde nada ni nadie lo podía atormentar.

 _«El fútbol se juega en equipo, todos necesitamos de todos, incluso el portero, tu eres quien cuida el arco, pero no estás solo »_ sonrío al tiempo que abría y escuchaba la melodía que Takuto tocaba, una que le hacía recordar cada momento con él en aquel viaje.

El detener de la melodía, sus miradas con el reflejo del otro en ellas, una sonrisa sincera, llena de sentimientos.

— _¿Estas celoso? —_

 _«Si, estaba celoso aún por más que lo negará »_

Sus cuerpos, mucho menos sus labios podían retener esa necesidad de estar más tiempo separados, como un drogadicto sin su droga, sus bocas se unieron en un beso que ambos esperaban.

Huyendo sin ser vistos, llegaron al cuarto de Shindou, donde la ropa era estorbosa, el contacto íntimo una gran necesidad, y sus amor y deseo por fin eran consumidos.

 _«Pasaste por muchas cosas dolorosas, cargadas tu solo con ese peso, pero ahora, yo tomaré tu carga, serás feliz, y yo me encargaré de ello »_

Gemidos, embestidas que cada vez aumentaban el placer de ambos.

 _«Jamas creí que en ti encontraría lo que menos esperaba »_

Menos mal que la música les hacía el favor, si no, pagaría por cada psicólogo que cada uno de sus invitados necesitará.

—Te amo, nunca lo olvides —retirando un ondulado cabello del rostro de Shindou, este poseía un brillo en sus ojos, el cual jamás quería Ibuki que desapareciera.

—Esos dos si que se divierten juntos —decia en bajo Minaho junto a Manabe.

—Ambos son unos... —pero su comentario se vio interrumpido por los labios de Minaho, quien lo apego a él.

—Piensa menos en todo, y más en ti —fue lo que aconsejo Kazuto, llevándolo al pasillo regreso a la fiesta.

—Si tiene mucho que hablar Ibuki y Shindou —hablo Shin a Nozaki, ambos sentados en el sillón largo tomando jugo de arándanos.

—Y no son los únicos que deberían —dando una muy directa indirecta al moreno quien sonrojándose, casi tira el contenido del vaso.

—¡Esa me gusta! ¡Bailemos! —jalandolo, lo llevo al espacio donde otros más bailaban.

—¿Fue buena idea juntarlos? —cuestiono Tenma acurrucado en el pecho de Tsurugi, con quien charlaba en otro sillón.

—Tu corazón que opina de ello —tomando suavemente la mano de este y llevarla a su pecho.

Unos segundos pasaron, para que la sonrisa contagiosa de Tenma respondiera.

 _ **. . . . .**_

 _ **~Feliz inicio de año para todas, y que sus metas se vean siempre cumplidas no solo en este año, sino en todos.~**_


End file.
